


always, always could be better

by lochTenderness (theseourbodies)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, kgkrweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/lochTenderness
Summary: Kagami thinks that living without neighbors sharing their walls might be nice. Kuroko thinks that Kagami is the cutest thing he's ever seen.





	always, always could be better

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 (exercise/ shopping) of the kagakuro mini even hosted by tumblr user kurokagakuro. thanks for hosting!
> 
> this is... so late, and it's not really on theme, bUT. They talk about shopping? the word shopping is dropped, that's what ive got. anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

"I'm just saying," Kagami mutters into the crease of the real estate bulletin he'd been browsing all through lunch, "You found that teaching gig and I'm not exactly hurting for savings-- it wouldn't be bad to find a place out of an apartment complex, even if it's only for a little while--" 

Tetsuya sips his water politely and watches Kagami work himself into a muttering lather uninterrupted. Kagami is so confident normally-- it's one of his greatest traits. But he's also painfully honest, so honest that that confidence crumples as soon as he thinks he has to tiptoe around the truth even the slightest bit. Luckily for his partner, Tetsuya finds this display infinitely charming and deeply informative. He usually doesn't let Kagami work himself up for too long.  

Well, Tetsuya thinks as he hides a smile, Not too much, anyway.   

"Kagami-kun is correct, we have a healthy savings between us. Of course, if Kagami-kun had wanted to convince me to rent a house with him he probably should have waited to expose me to his disturbing habits." 

Kagami shakes himself out of his little fit to blink wide, worried eyes at Tetsuya-- but his expression quickly morphs into aggravation when Tetsuya gestures down at Kagami's clean plate.  

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with liking kimchi-- you've spoiled your taste buds with that sweet tooth, so I don't want to hear anything about it." 

"There is nothing wrong with kimchi, you are correct; it is the combination of kimchi and tacos that I can and will object to strenuously." 

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami says-- he wipes his grin off his face quickly, but there's next to nothing that Kagami can hide from Tetsuya. "So besides my unforgiveable taste, any other objections?" 

There are, of course, none at all, but that doesn't stop Tetsuya from making a show out of staring thoughtfully into his drink. Kagami's still not being entirely truthful with him, and Tetsuya has a pretty good idea of why.  

"Tetsuya?" Kagami asks, and the hesitance in his voice snaps Tetsuya out of the very real fugue he'd accidentally slipped in to. "We can stay in the apartment. Even renting a house is a big--" 

"I think a house would be a good idea," Tetsuya says quickly, eager to ease the tension in Kagami's shoulders. There are still some things that he shouldn't tease about, he knows, but sometimes he still slips. "I would appreciate a yard and a little space away from neighbors-- but I am curious." 

"Curious? About what?" 

Tetsuya takes another casual sip from his glass looks at Kagami knowingly over the rim. "I do just want Kagami-kun to know that the noise complaints truly have not bothered me." 

Kagami flushes bright red and buries his face in his hands. "Dammit, you just can't let it go, can you?!"  

"On the contrary, I am worried that it is Kagami-kun that cannot let it go," Tetsuya argues calmly. Kagami hasn't brought it up since a call from their landlord a week prior had left him almost incoherent with embarrassment, stuttering over some unholy mix of Japanese and English apologies. Tetsuya had been almost frantic with worry, until he had finally gotten Kagami to explain; then, much to Kagami's frustration, he hadn't been able to fully contain his amusement.  

The landlord had only called to let Kagami know that there had been several complaints from his neighbors about noise at night-- he was free to indulge in whatever videos he liked, of course, but perhaps please just keep the volume turned down. The moaning was apparently keeping people awake, sometimes. 

"Porn," Kagami had moaned into his hands, "He thought I was watching porn with the volume turned up! Stop laughing, dammit!" 

Tetsuya hadn't been able to help himself then, and it takes a huge effort not to start chuckling again. "I am only saying-- I do not believe there is anything to worry about."  

"God, but now I think about it every time we-- and it's no ones business, I know that! But knowing everyone can hear us is-- well, hear me anyway."' 

Tetsuya gently peels one of Kagami's hands away from his beet-red face. "It isn't anyone's business," he agrees steadily, "And I do not personally care who hears us or what they think. Not as long as I can hear you, too." 

"Christ, you just-- don't say stuff like that, idiot." 

Tetsuya chuckles. "Very well. Then I will only say this-- if we are going to be shopping for a house anyway, why not look for something a little more permanent?"  

Kagami blinks at him from over his hands. "So you want to? With me?" 

Tetsuya smothers his sudden sense of guilt-- yes, he had teased Kagami for too long earlier. "Taiga," he says, as gently as he knows how to, "I can honestly say that whatever the reason, I would be honored to buy a home with you. To live with you and care for you and listen to any sounds you care to make-- in bed or out of it." 

"Should have just ended on that sweet bit, idiot," Kagami mutters, but he's grinning that wide, wide grin that Tetsuya loves. "Lucky for you I'm used to your bullshit, so I'll just say that that would make me probably the happiest man in the world." 

Tetsuya feels his own face heat, but he matches Kagami's smile with one of his own. Shopping will take a while when it comes to something this big, but as with most things in his life now, the prospect of doing this with Kagami makes the process seem so much sweeter.   


End file.
